What Hurts The Most
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Chi-Chi's world falls apart when she finds out Goku died. Now she and Gohan have to deal with it. Post Cell Saga. R&R. 2nd chapter up! Discontinued.
1. Summary

**So here I am again. I couldn't help but writing this. I've been in a Dragon Ball high lately and found myself falling for this couple. First chapter will be up asap. Please R&R!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Hurts The Most**

All she ever wanted was to find a guy who could love her and to have a family. Now her prays have been heard, but have they really? _"I should have known he would never fall for me"._ Little does she know, the truth behind his sacrifice.


	2. Unspoken Emotions

**_First off I would like to thank chichi89 and lovesanime92 for their reviews! Sorry to keep you two waiting.  
Thanks lovesanime92 and Winly Eric for "subbing" to this story.  
This chapter is kinda small as it's only the first one. The next one will be bigger._**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Unspoken Emotions**

Chi-Chi trained really hard to be the most perfect housewife. When she finally achieved her goal, her world fell apart. She was five months pregnant now. Gohan – her oldest son – and her didn't really talk about what happened two and half months ago. It hurt her so much to ever talk about his… _death_.  
"Mom" Gohan timidly entered the kitchen. "Mom?"  
He carefully walked up to his mother. "Can I go train with Yamcha and Krillin?"  
"Sure"  
There was a sad tone of Chi-Chi's voice. Gohan lowered his head and quietly left the house.

"What's the matter Gohan? You're not fine today"  
"I'm sorry Krillin. I'm sad my mother is sad"  
"About Goku?"  
Gohan nodded his head positively.  
"I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something to prevent it"  
"That's okay. I should have tried harder"  
"You did your best Gohan. You were really brave, considering you're only nine"  
"I wish my father was here, so my mother wouldn't be that upset"  
"Gohan"  
Gohan looked up to the sky and thought about his father. The cool and calm breeze all of a sudden turned into a strong one. You could almost hear Goku's voice, whispering his son's name.  
"_Dad…"_ Gohan thought.

Way up from where the three of them were taking a break from the fighting, in the Sky Platform, Goku was doing his own training.  
"You are improving a lot"  
"Thanks"  
"Don't you wanna find out how your family and friends are doing, Goku?" Mr. Popo asked.  
"No. I will see them soon anyway"  
"I'm afraid there is something you must see"  
"Really?"  
"Follow me Goku"  
"Alright"

A few hours passed by. Chi-Chi and Gohan had just gone to bed. The whole house was quiet, so Gohan could perfectly hear his mother's sobs, even though their rooms weren't that close. He hated seeing her that vulnerable.  
"_Hopefully my brother or sister will be able to bring my mother some joy."  
_The thought of how life would be afterwards crossed the boy's mind. Sure he had his friends who were willing to help him but the same couldn't be said about his mother. Well, there was Bulma, but she was busy taking care of her new baby, and also keeping an eye on her husband. Chi-Chi rolled over the bed, unable to sleep. It was when she came across to something on the chest of drawers. It was a picture. A picture of her, Goku and Gohan when they spent a day at the park. A tear fell from the corner of her eye. Every night it was like that. Everything she tried to ignore during the day would come out at night. She didn't want Gohan to think his mother was weak, though she knew her son was smart and noticed that.  
Gohan stood by the door, watching his mother and she was taken over by her emotions. Even though he was nine, he carried his beloved pillow everywhere around the house, something that started happening after Goku's death. Chi-Chi would tell him to quit this habit cause he was old for it but it was useless.  
"Mom?"  
Chi-Chi quickly wiped her tears away. "Yeah?"  
"I can't sleep. Can I stay here?"  
"Sure. Come here"  
She made room on the bed so Gohan could have some space.  
"I love you mom"  
He hugged his mother. Ch-Chi couldn't fight the tears anymore.  
"I love you too Gohan"

"Wow"  
"So now you believe me?"  
"Yes. Thanks for showing me this Mr. Popo"  
"So what do you want to do now?"  
"I think it's time to visit my wife and my son"

**Now what? Will Goku really visit his family? Find out next chapter. Please R&R**


	3. Goku Returns To Earth

**_So here I am with chapter 2. I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter but hopefully I will for his one as I really enjoyed writing it. Please R&R!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2:**** Goku Returns To Earth**

"And that's it" Gohan said.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I thought it was just a phase. I didn't know it would last that long"  
"Well I can understand that, Gohan. I was in the same place when Yamcha died. It's a difficult situation"  
"Yeah"  
"But I am going to talk to Chi-Chi. She needs to let it all out"  
"Thanks Bulma"  
"My pleasure"

Chi-Chi was doing her weekly cleaning. At the moment she was cleaning her bedroom. As she was taking the stuff away from the chest of drawers, she saw a framed picture of the day she married Goku. She gently ran her fingers over the picture as she remembered that day, like it was yesterday.

_As soon as the wedding march started playing and the doors busted open, the Ox King felt a pain on his heart. He was giving his only daughter away to the man who promised to make her the happiest woman in the world every day of their lives. The King knew no other guy would be as good for his daughter as Son Goku and vice-versa.  
__As she was walking down the aisle, Chi-Chi felt her heart sink. She was getting married. She had been waiting all her life for that moment. A huge smile rose from her red lips.  
__On the other side of the aisle, on the altar was Goku. __He was still unsure of what a wedding was and why in the world he was forced to wear such clothes but he cared for Chi-Chi and wanted to make her happy more than anything. A different emotion slowly grew on him but he wasn't sure what it meant. It was nothing like the feeling you get when you are fighting. It was deeper and stronger than that, and Goku had never felt such thing before. He couldn't explain it. He tried to ignore the growing feeling and smiled back to his wife.  
__The whole ceremony was perfect. Chi-chi was so happy and emotional she couldn't stop crying. Goku was confused with this. A wedding was supposed to be a good thing, right? That's what he was told anyway. He was brought to reality when he felt Chi-chi taking his hand to put the ring on. The groom looked at the black haired bride in front of him as she repeated the words the priest was saying and how tears kept falling from her eyes.__ That was when he realized that he wanted to protect her, to look right into her eyes and tell her everything would be alright. Was it something else than wanting to protect her? Could it be… __**love**__?  
__It was now Goku's turn to put the ring on Chi-Chi's finger. He listened carefully to what the priest said before repeating it. The growing sensation completely took over him, becoming hard to control himself. Fortunately for him, the priest finally ended the ceremony with the famous words.  
_"_I now pronounce you husband and wife"  
__Goku gently grabbed his newly wife's hands and pulled her into him, giving her a kiss that swept her off the ground. He didn't think about it, he just did it. Chi-Chi was shocked at first but quickly gave in. It was one of the many surprises Goku would give her. And she would gratefully accept them all._

"Mom" Gohan called as he opened the front door. "Mom?"  
He headed to his parents' room to see if she was there. His heart stopped when he saw his mother holding the picture.  
"Mother"  
Chi-Chi finally lifted her head. Gohan sighed in sadness when he saw his mother's red eyes.  
"What's wrong darling?"  
"Uh… nothing" He stopped himself. "Bulma is here. She wants to talk to you"  
"But the house's a mess" She put the photo aside. "Where is she?"  
"In the living room"

"Bulma"  
"Chi-Chi, hi"  
"I'm sorry, the house is such a mess"  
"That's okay" Bulma looked right into her friend's eyes. "So Chi-Chi, Gohan told me you've been having trouble getting over Goku's death"  
"He did?"  
"Please don't be mad at him. He's just looking out for you"  
"I know"  
"Well, I came here to talk to you about it. I know it's really hard to face it, but you have to, Chi-Chi. For you, for Gohan and for this child inside you. But mostly for Goku. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to suffer like that"  
"I miss him Bulma"  
"I know you do. I miss him too. But Chi-Chi, you need to talk to us about it. Don't keep it to yourself, it's not healthy. You can get over it faster if you open up. You know, Gohan is having a hard time with it too"  
The last sentence hit Chi-Chi. She was so focused on her own feelings that forgot how her child must be feeling.  
"Gohan. I had no idea"  
"He didn't know what to do, so he asked me to help" Bulma grabbed Chi-Chi's hands. "I'm not here only because of him. I'm here because you're my friend and I wish you well. Everyone was affected by his death Chi-Chi, but we're all friends. And friends help each other"  
"Bulma"  
"So if you ever need to talk, I'll be more than happy to listen"  
"Thank you"  
"I need to go. Vegeta is taking care of Trunks, and he's a disaster with kids"  
Chi-Chi gave a small laugh. Bulma smiled and hugged her.  
"I'm only a phone call away"  
"Thanks again Bulma"  
"Anytime"

Chi-Chi opened the door of her son's bedroom and found him studying. She smiled.  
"Is anything wrong mom?"  
"No. Do you want to take a break?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah. Why not?" She sat on the bed. "Gohan sweetie, mom is sorry"  
"You don't have to be mom"  
"Yes I do. I was so worried about me that forgot about you"  
"It's okay mom"  
"It won't happen again"  
Gohan's eyes started to water up. He threw himself on his mother's lap.  
"I miss dad so much"  
"I miss him too honey"

"Listen carefully Goku. You need to follow my instructions strictly okay?"  
"Okay!"  
"You only have two days. If you use your energy, it can decrease"  
"I got it"  
"Do not do anything that can cause troubles okay?"  
"I never do that" He joked. "I'm ready"  
"Here we go" Mr Popo used his ability to help Goku. "Remember, you only have two days. No more"  
"Okay"  
"Now put your hand on my shoulder. You might feel dizzy but it's part of the process"  
"Got it"  
Before Goku knew it, he was already lying on the grass, outside Kame's house.


	4. Family Connections

_**I'd like to thank for all reviews. Here's another chapter. Please R&R!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Chapter 3: Family Connections**_

Master Roshi went outside when he heard the loud noise on his yard.  
"Who's it?"  
"It's me Master Roshi"  
"Goku? What are you doing here?"  
"I came back. Well, sort of. I need to see Chi-Chi and Gohan"  
"I see"  
"Who's it Master?" Krillin peeked. "Goku! Is it really you?"  
"It's really me Krillin"  
"I can't believe it! What happened? Are you back for good?"  
"Well Mr Kaioh wanted me to take a look at how my family and friends were doing. So I decided to come back for Chi-Chi and Gohan"  
"Yeah Chi-Chi hasn't got over it yet. Gohan hasn't either. I'm just glad you're back Goku. How long are you gonna be here?"  
"Two days"  
"TWO DAYS?! Are you kidding me?"  
"Unfortunately I'm serious"  
"Goku"  
"I just really need to see my family. But first I gotta eat, I'm starving!"  
"You never change Goku"  
"Is Bulma around?"  
"No. She doesn't come here that often anymore, not since Trunks was born anyway"  
"Oh damn"  
"Why?"  
"That means I'll have to eat your food Krillin. And it's definitely not good" Goku teased.  
"Shut up!" Krillin snapped.  
"Hey, I mean it"  
"For your information, my food is delicious"  
"If you say so"  
"Anyway, when are you going to see Gohan and Chi-Chi?"  
"Probably later today or tomorrow morning"  
"I see"  
"How is she by the way?"  
"She's struggling of course. It hasn't been easy for her. Gohan is trying to be there for her but it's hard for him too"  
"I think so"  
"She's gonna be so surprised when she sees you. I know it"  
"She… she didn't meet anyone else, did she?"  
"You mean, she got married again?" Krilling noticed Goku's discomfort. "Are you serious Goku? Do you really think she would get married to another man?"  
"Well…"  
"You do! Goku!"  
"I was away for quite a while Krillin"  
"She would never get married to any other man besides you. I think you should have known it by now"

"Mother, I'm home"  
"Food is done. You can eat now if you want"  
"Great! I'm really hungry"  
In less than a minute Gphan changed his uniform into more comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen.  
"Wow son you're fast"  
"Of course. I'm the son of Goku. I'm sorry" He quickly added.  
"It's okay. I want to know what exactly happened in that battle with… what's its name again?"  
"It's Cell mom"  
"Oh right"  
Gohan gave a short laugh at his mother's lack of memory. "So um… do you really want to know what happened five months ago?"  
"Yeah, I do. I wanna know how your father died'  
"Mom"  
"I know I have to get over it but I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry Gohan"  
"You know mom, we never talked about it" He waited for an answer but it never came, so he continued. "We never talked about how we both felt after dad's death. I know it was a big shock for you but it has for me too mother. I learned how to keep my mouth shut cause I didn't want to upset you more"  
The tone of Gohan's voice caught Chi-Chi's attention. He was about to cry. She started hating herself for giving him so much pain.  
"Gohan… I know I said things would change after Bulma came here the other day but it never happened. I could apologize but there are no excuses for that anymore" She took a deep breath. "I tried to ignore it, pretend it never happened. But I know you can't run from the situation. You have to face it"  
"Living without dad isn't easy"  
"No it's not. Especially now" Ch-Chi caressed her belly. "But it's something that has to be done. I need your help Gohan. Can you help me?"  
Gohan smiled. "Yes!"  
Chi-Chi smiled back and gave him a hug.  
"We should visit Master Roshi, what do you think?"  
"I like it. Let's do it"

"You're right. She wouldn't"  
"See? I knew I was right"  
"Can we go eat now? I'm really really starving!"  
"Some things never change" Krillin sighed. "Alright. Let's go in and I'll cook some food"  
"Great! Thanks Krillin"  
"No problem"

"Trunks, it's time to eat" Bulma opened the door of his bedroom, only to find the crib empty. "Where is he? Trunks!"  
She searched for him in every room in the house, in vain. It was when she saw a closed door on the end of the hall. She quietly opened it and was taken by surprised with the scene she saw.  
"Oh my god!"  
"You weren't supposed to come here!"  
"Why not?"  
"You shouldn't see me doing this!"  
"What's wrong with it Vegeta?"  
"I just feel uncomfortable doing it"  
"Well you shouldn't. There's nothing wrong with holding your son"  
Bulma approached them and made funny faces at Trunks, who laughed.  
"I know, but it's not my nature" He handed the baby to his wife.  
"It doesn't mean it can't change though. I mean, having contact with the future Trunks must have done something to you, right?"  
"Yeah it was kind of weird"  
"It was also good to see that our son will be a great person in the future. But you haven't answered my question"  
"What question?"  
"Having contact with the future Trunks changed your feelings about him?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You can't fool me Vegeta. I know it has"  
"Whatever"  
"Ugh, why is it so hard to admit?"  
"I have nothing to admit Bulma"  
"FINE!" She shouted. "Let's go little baby"

"Mom let's go!"  
"I'm coming, just a few minutes more"  
"You have been getting ready for two hours now"  
"I have not!"  
Gohan sighed.  
"Okay, I'm ready"  
"Good"  
"Don't forget to put the seat belt Gohan"  
"Okay"  
After that, Chi-Chi, Gohan and the Ox King headed to Master Roshi's house.


	5. The Meeting

**Chapter 4: The Meeting  
**Chi-Chi, Gohan and her father had landed in Master Roshi's yard and were immediately greeted by him and Krillin.  
"It's been a while. How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thanks. Gohan grew a lot."  
"Yeah, he did." Chi-Chi said proudly. "I'm sorry to show up so sudden but I wanted it to be a surprise."  
"That's okay, Chi-Chi. I just finished cooking. You can join us."  
"Thank you, but I'm not hungry. Gohan can join you if he wants to."  
"Great." Krillin said. "So let's come in."

"Vegeta." Bulma said in a loud tone, close to screaming. "I'm taking Trunks to Master Roshi's house. Krillin called me and said Goku is back for a couple of days so I'm going to see him."  
Vegeta came out of the gravity room.  
"You said Kakarott is back?"  
"Yes, that's what I said."  
"Then I'm going with you."  
Bulma sighed. "Fine. But hurry up."

"Wow, Krillin! Your food is delicious!" Gohan said as he put a hand on his stomach.  
"Thank you, Gohan! Anyway, I called everyone and invited them to come over."  
"Why?"  
"Well it's been a while since we last had something to party for."  
"And we have a reason now?"  
"Sort of." Krillin went a bit red.  
"What is it?" Gohan asked curiously.  
"Oh it's nothing really. It's just that I…"  
Krillin was cut off by someone opening the door.  
"Master Roshi, are you home?"  
"It's Bulma."  
They all went to the living room to welcome their friend. They were surprised to see Vegeta with her.  
"So where is he?" The blue haired woman asked.  
"Who?"  
Suddenly it hit Gohan. He was able to sense his father's KI.  
"You finally noticed it, Gohan." Krillin said. "I was surprised you didn't feel it right away."  
"How long has he been here, Krillin?"  
"He arrived just now."  
"Mom." Gohan turned to Chi-Chi. "Dad is here."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Dad is back!"  
"But we didn't wish for Shen Long to bring him back."  
"Well, what are you waiting for, Krillin? Go bring him here."  
"He won't have to."  
Everyone looked towards the stairs where Goku was standing.  
"Dad!" Gohan ran to his father and hugged him.  
"You are much stronger, Gohan." Goku said as he messed his son's hair.  
"You are finally back, Kakarott."  
The low class Saiyan glanced over at his eternal enemy and smiled. He then looked past Vegeta and saw his wife. His sight softened a little.  
"Goku." Chi-Chi said, not moving.  
Goku walked to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She seized the opportunity to rest her hand on his muscled chest.  
"I missed all of you." He said, scanning through the room.  
"We missed you too, Goku." Bulma said, with tears in her eyes.  
Goku stretched his arm to Gohan, who went towards him. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. They looked like a perfect little family. Chi-Chi unconsciously put a hand on her belly. It suddenly hit Bulma. Chi-Chi was pregnant. She gave a wide smile.  
"Bulma, what are you laughing at?"  
"What?" The blue haired woman turned her attention to Krillin. "Nothing."  
"Alright."  
"Stop trying to make me say it, Krillin! You'll know it when it's time."  
"I'm not doing anything, Bulma! Geez."

"Krillin, is there any food left?" Goku asked.  
"Yes there is. It's in the oven."  
"Krillin cooked?" Bulma asked surprised as she watched Goku getting his food. "That's a first. He never cooked when I was here."  
"Of course not. Why would I cook when you could?"  
Bulma frowned but she couldn't think of anything to snap back at him.  
"He can really cook." Gohan said.  
"Really? Let me try it."  
Before the blue haired woman could even get a grain of rice, Goku was already repeating his meal.  
"Oh my god, Goku! Aren't you ever satisfied?"  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I'm really hungry."  
She looked over to the saucepans to see if there was any food left. She sighed deeply when she saw there wasn't.  
"Why am I so surprised?" She mumbled to herself.  
Everybody started laughing at Bulma's bad luck, except Vegeta. But then again, he was always serious.  
"Wow, Krillin." Goku said as he let his head fall back. "You should be a chef or something."  
"Thanks, Goku. But you know fighting is what I really love."  
"Yeah. I know what you mean."  
"So Goku… how did you get back? I mean, we didn't ask Shen Long to bring you back."  
"Well, Mr. Kaioh allowed me to come."  
"Are you staying for good?"  
"No, just for two days."  
"Then we'll have plenty of time to fight."  
Bulma gave a look of disapproval to her husband.  
"Actually, no. Mr. Kaioh said if I spend energy, my time here will decrease. I plan on staying here all these days, so no fighting this time."  
"Damn it. I was looking forward to fighting with you."  
"Sorry, Vegeta." The fighter turned to Gohan. "Let's go home, son?"  
"Yeah." He said excitedly. "Mom, let's go!"  
The seven year old boy turned to where his mother was standing a few minutes ago.  
"Mom?"  
"Where did she go?"

Chi-Chi was outside Roshi's house. The breeze brushing against her cheeks made her tremble a little, though the weather was warm. Her eyes well up with tears as she rested her hand on her belly. Bulma was watching her from the doorway. She saw the way her friend was talking to her unborn baby. The blue haired woman smiled sympathetically because she went through the same thing. Then she walked to Chi-Chi.  
"How long have you known?"  
Chi-Chi was caught by surprise. She didn't know Bulma was watching her.  
"Oh." She finally said. "For a couple of weeks now."  
"Congratulations."  
"Thanks."  
"Does Gohan know?"  
"Yes he does. He's been very supportive about it. It really helps me keep going."  
"I bet. Gohan is a great kid and I'm sure this one will be as well."  
"Yeah. I hope so."  
"He will." Bulma smiled. "And now Trunks will have someone to play with."  
"That's true."  
"Are you telling Goku?"  
"I'm not sure." Chi-Chi looked away. "I really should but he's only staying for two days so there isn't really a reason, you know?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"I'd love to talk more, so drop by whenever you can. Goku and Gohan are ready to leave."  
"Sure thing."  
Bulma watched as their spacecraft took off.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but my writers block struck in. This chapter seems dull but it will get better, I promise. Please read & review. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
